prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (May 15, 2018)
The May 15, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the The O2 Arena in London, England on May 15, 2018. Summary Former WWE Cruiserweight Champions Kalisto and TJP, the first-ever U.K. Champion Tyler Bate and U.K. Division standout Kenny Williams battled in a Fatal 4-Way Match that showcased some of the finest competitors of both the Cruiserweight and U.K. Divisions. The last time Bate appeared on WWE 205 Live, he battled TJP in the first round of the WWE Cruiserweight Championship Tournament in a losing effort due to TJP using questionable tactics. Bate was looking to settle the score with The Fil-Am Flash while showing the WWE Universe what he is capable of. Making his debut in a WWE ring, Kenny Williams joined forces with Tyler Bate early in the contest to put Kalisto on the defensive. TJP escaped Bate’s advance early in the bout only to escape the ring and wait for the right moment to strike. Removing the first-ever U.K. Champion from the ring and fending off Williams, The Duke of Dab took the fight to Kalisto and put the momentum of the contest firmly in his favor. Battling Kalisto on the top rope, TJP counted a potential match-ending Salida del Sol by going after his opponent’s mask. This allowed Williams to strike and Kalisto to recover. With Kalisto and Williams on the outside, Bate found himself alone in the ring with TJP and wasted no time unleashing a flurry of aggressive strikes. Hoisting TJP on his shoulders, Bate used the first-ever Cruiserweight Champion’s body to his advantage as Kalisto and Williams attempted to re-enter the fray. The four Superstars traded blows before TJP managed to lock a submission hold on Williams. Incredibly, TJP countered both Bate and Kalisto and briefly held a triple submission maneuver before being overpowered. Following a jaw-dropping high-risk maneuver from the top, Williams built tremendous momentum and took down his opponents. However, as he dove onto TJP on the outside, Bate followed suit, and Kalisto flattening all three of his adversaries on the arena floor. Despite Williams’ best efforts to use his high energy to strike – taking out Kalisto on the outside – Williams was stopped in his tracks when Bate knocked him off the ring apron. In the center of the ring, Bate and TJP exchanged blows with Bate countering a Detonation Kick and securing a hard-fought victory following a perfectly-executed Tyler Driver ‘97. Despite their cohesion as a tag team in recent months, a rift between Japanese Superstars Akira Tozawa and Hideo Itami came to a head following a loss to The Brian Kendrick and Gentleman Jack Gallagher. A miscommunication between Itami and Tozawa led to the defeat, but after the match, Itami showed his discontent with The Stamina Monster by shoving him to the ground. Next week on WWE 205 Live, the former tag team partners will settle their differences and collide in what is sure to be a hard-hitting and bitter battle. Don’t miss Akira Tozawa vs. Hideo Itami next week on WWE 205 Live on the award-winning WWE Network! WWE Cruiserweight Champion Cedric Alexander and his friend and frequent tag team partner Mustafa Ali joined forced with the U.K. Division’s Flash Morgan Webster in a hard-hitting contest against Drew Gulak, Joseph Conners and James Drake. Before the match, Gulak, Conners and Drake made it clear that they were on the same page and ready to show the world why they are three of the finest technical competitors in any division. With WWE 205 Live General Manager Drake Maverick watching from the announce table, Alexander and Conners started off the match with the U.K. Division Superstar relentlessly attacking the WWE Cruiserweight champion. Using his fast-paced style, Alexander struck back, took control of the contest and tagged in Flash Morgan Webster. Webster kept Conners on defense, forcing a tag to Drake, who also struggled to find an answer against the unorthodox Webster. Confident he could handle Webster, Gulak entered the match. While Gulak initially seemed to have an answer for his opponent, he was quickly proven wrong and tagged in Conners. Showing off impressive chemistry with his partners, Webster tagged in Ali and forced Gulak, Conners and Drake to recalibrate their approach. Their strategy session paid off as Drake stopped Ali’s offensive flurry with a cheap shot to the midsection. This allowed Gulak, Drake and Conners to take control of the match and keep Ali on defense. Even as The Heart of WWE 205 Live tagged Webster back into the contest, Gulak and his partners remained relentless and kept Webster reeling. Showing off his resilience, Webster fended off all three opponents and tagged Ali back into the contest. Ali showcased his own ability at Conners’ expense and countered an attack from Drake by executing a hurricanrana that hurled Conners into his advancing partner. Stopping Ali’s momentum, Conners dropped The Heart of WWE 205 Live into the ropes and tagged in Drake. Unfortunately for Drake, he was quickly stopped in his tracks when Ali tagged in the WWE Cruiserweight Champion, who scored a near-fall on Drake before the battle devolved into complete chaos. When order was restored, Alexander was left to battle Gulak after Webster took down Drake and Conners on the outside. The WWE Cruiserweight Champion tried to use his lightning-quick offense, but Gulak countered into a devastating ankle lock. Alexander escaped the hold and tagged in Gulak’s longtime rival, Ali. Executing a jaw-dropping tornado DDT on Gulak, Ali wasted no time ascending the ropes and twisting through the skies with the 054 for the victory. Results ; ; *Tyler Bate defeated Kalisto, Kenny Williams and TJP in a Fatal Four Way Match *Cedric Alexander, Morgan Webster & Mustafa Ali defeated Drew Gulak, James Drake & Joseph Conners *Dark Match: Jeff Hardy © defeated The Miz to retain the WWE United States Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-15-18 205 Live 1.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 2.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 3.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 4.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 5.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 6.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 7.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 8.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 9.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 10.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 11.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 12.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 13.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 14.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 15.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 16.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 17.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 18.jpg 5-15-18 205 Live 19.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #77 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #77 at WWE.com * 205 Live #77 on WWE Network Category:2018 events